Square Triangle
by RobinScorpio
Summary: In honor of Stone's reappearance almost two years ago I decided to write a what if story. It is going to change history. I know HIV is a big part of Robin's history but I wanted to play with it. With the story of a man being cured of HIV from a bone marrow. I thought, what if Stone was. I could not tell from the beta descr. if anyone knew the story. If you do & want to beta PM me.


[b]Square Triangle[/b]

new story here is some background:

Stone – never died of Aids. Had HIV but was cured in 2006 when he  
received a bone marrow transplant (yes I am taking this from the  
headlines). He along with Ned put L&B on the map and he works as a  
music producer for the company. He had left for a couple years to work  
for Epic but is returning to his routes. He had left because Robin had  
taken his heart with her when she decided to allow Jason Morgan to  
send her off to Paris. He had left her so that she could do well in  
college. He saw the opportunities that she did not so he let her go  
although it killed him. He was an HIV Positive teen without much of a  
future. It turned out not to be much of a death sentence, then  
was diagnosed with Leukemia. She fought so hard for him. So  
he lied and told her that he was in remission. With Sonny's help she  
went off to Yale. She came back that summer and went directly to the  
hospital where their friend laid in a coma. When he opened his eyes  
she was there. When he pushed everyone away she was there. He became  
Jason Morgan and she fell in love with him. Again, he pushed her away  
to protect his heart.

Robin – HIV Negative. She stood by Stone when he was diagnosed and  
convinced him to go on the protocol. They were always safe and stayed  
together. They continued practicing safe sex. After he went into  
remission (he had been diagnosed with leukemia shortly after his  
diagnosis) Robin went to Yale as planned. She and Stone ended their  
relationship shortly after because he said the distance was killing  
them. He needed her to be his friend, they were best friends. She had  
always held on to the love that they shared but he would throw it back  
in her face. She had grown tired of it; Jason Morgan became just what  
she needed. However, as Stone left that world behind Jason was filling  
shoes and loving it. She worried about him every second of every day.  
Eventually it tore them apart. She came back for him, and he had taken  
up with Carly and was lying about fathering her child. Still, she  
loved him enough to fight for them. Eventually she told the truth and  
he kicked her out of his life for good.

Stone /Jason/ Robin – Stone and Jason Quartermaine were friends. As a  
result Stone followed Robin's lead and befriended Jason Morgan after  
the accident. It was so awkward that he asked Stone if he minded if he  
kissed Robin. Jason not knowing how to read reactions then didn't  
notice the look of Stone wanting to fracture his jaw when he told him  
it was none of his business. Jason took it as the go ahead to pursue  
Robin. Stone had become more and more withdrawn watching this. People  
around him knew it but he refused to admit it. He worked more and  
more. He went on the road with L&B more and visited Jagger in Chicago  
more. He just needed to be away from the love birds. It made him sick  
to his stomach, eventually he stopped caring altogether. He accepted  
his role as a friend in her life.

He would be the shoulder she cried on when Jason hurt her. Carly was  
the last straw though. He despised that woman and turned his back on  
Jason when he had kicked Robin out of his life. He and Sonny had tried  
to make him choose but he refused. He and Sonny were still close as  
brothers but once he married Carly, Stone kept his distance. They both  
agreed not to discuss Robin or Brenda. Sonny had asked Stone not to  
fight with Jason, he couldn't agree to that. He had sought Jason out  
at Jake's and gave him the fight of his life. They were equally  
matched; Stone having grown up on the street always had to fight.  
Jason, he had no concept of fear and a very high threshold for pain.  
They fought for an hour. Robin had left without saying one word to him  
and he was going to call her on it.

Prologue

Stone banged on Robin's door in the middle of the night. He was  
seriously jetlagged and had a bruise on his right cheek. She opened  
the door staring at him. He walked in brushing past her. He felt  
guilty; he had run off to LA during her second try with Jason. They  
talked over the phone but they hadn't seen each other much at all.  
Maybe things would have been different if he had stayed. Watching them  
was too painful, they were intimate. He could see it in the way she  
looked at him. She used to look at him like that. Besides, Jason had  
brain damage not HIV. If they loved each other they could have all the  
things he wished for her. In time he would be able to deal with it.  
She didn't even tell him about AJ being the father. Maybe if she had  
he could have told AJ the truth. He could have borne the contempt of  
others. She didn't deserve any of it.

"You're angry." She finally spoke not daring to look at him. His head  
snapped in her direction when she uttered those words. He began to  
approach her.

"You could say that. Why didn't you tell me?" He put his hands on her shoulder.

"Because Jason didn't want anyone to know." She sighed.

"Hmm, so you just let Jason rob you of your character?" He raised an eyebrow.

"AJ was our friend. We used to ride on the yacht, you and me, Keesha  
and JQ. AJ and whatever flavor he had picked up for the evening. We  
had fun. We were bonded and that shit was never you Robin." She looked  
up at him.

"Why would you tolerate it? You love him that deeply that you would  
just sacrifice who you are for him?" She stared at him.

"You don't need to answer. I can tell by looking at you. Still that is not why I  
am angry. I am angry because I mean so little to you." He stepped away  
from her.

"This isn't New Haven, this is Paris, not Paris Texas but Paris  
France. You weren't even going to say goodbye." She wiped at her  
tears.

"Jason said he never wanted to see my face again. Sonny agrees. I  
couldn't handle you pushing me away too so I just left. I couldn't  
face you. You mean the world to me, you know that." She approached him  
and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah well I am not Sonny or Jason. I may have known Sonny slightly  
longer but I love you more. You got that?" She nodded.

"Is that what happened to your face?" He just smiled then.

"I hate a run in with a brick wall. You should see the wall. I am  
good. I am concerned about you. So I am going to stick around for a  
few days. You need me to feed you and I plan on doing so." She  
laughed.

"How? What are you going to sandwich me to death?" She giggled.

"The benefit of living with Sonny is that you learn some things. I  
learned how to make spaghetti and Alfredo." Stone smiled then. He  
didn't like how thin she had gotten but he knew he had to handle it  
gently.

"Your girlfriends are so lucky." He concealed his hurt.  
"I thought we weren't going to discuss my love life." It was  
non-existent. He needed to deflect so that he appeared less pathetic.  
He swiped his hand over his face. Her roommate came home at that  
moment. He was grateful for the reprieve. Robin introduced the two.

"I will go get started on the pasta." Stone walked into the kitchen.

"Okay he is hot. I have a hot man cooking in my kitchen." Kelsey  
squealed. She grabbed Robin's hand.

"Tell me all about him." She insisted.

It was in Paris where Stone decided to go to college. He enjoyed  
meeting all of Robin's friends. There was Xavier, Pete, Amanda,  
Cheyenne, and Kelsey. Paris was unlike anything he had ever seen or  
experienced. He had held Robin together when she crumbled. A few days  
turned into a few weeks, it was time for him to go. She was ready.

"You have to let me take you to the airport." Robin insisted. He  
offered her a crooked smile.

"You will cry and I don't want that. I have a ride. Take good care of  
her Kels." Stone nodded at Kelsey. She had discovered that Stone was  
HIV and that he also carried a torch for Robin. She felt bad for him.  
She didn't understand how Robin could be with Jason in his face that  
way. Robin had explained that she and Stone had been over for a long  
time before her and Jason begun. She told her that Stone could care  
less and that you cannot help who you love. Watching them say their  
goodbyes Kelsey had begun to wonder if Stone was the only one hiding  
his feelings.

Chapter 1 A Million Miles Away  
Port Charles 2001  
Stone had finished his first semester at Port Charles Community  
College. He had started at the college by participating in a GED  
program. He hadn't told Robin about it because he wanted to surprise  
her. He had a copy of his test scores and first semester transcripts  
to her gift wrapped. She had called to congratulate him but told him  
that she wasn't ready to come back to Port Charles. She had been gone  
for two years. He tried to conceal the pain in his voice. He replaced  
it with anger. He just disregarded her all together. He had finally  
decided to take Sasha up on her offer and they had ended up at his  
place. She had lit candles around his apartment. Things were heating  
up between the two. She knew about his status but she was educated  
enough to be okay with it. Stone wondered if maybe she just needed a  
man. Maybe she thought his illness would make him grateful for her and  
that he would treat her in a way to show her how grateful. She was  
probably used to dating assholes like Jason Morgan.

Robin knocked on Stone's door. She knew it was late but she took her  
chances. Thanks to Jax she was able to get to Port Charles. She was  
shocked to find a tall leggy red head answering his door. She was  
wearing his shirt and looking at Robin as if she expected a pizza  
delivery.

"I am looking for Stone." Robin thought she must have the wrong house.

"There is money on the counter. " She heard Stone call out to his guest.

"He is just getting out of the shower. Would you like to wait?" Robin  
finally found her voice.

"No just forget that I was here okay." She rushed off keeping her gift  
with her. She ran down the stairs and got into the car. She had no  
idea why she was so upset. Stone was a looker; women came on to him  
all the time. She hurried to put the car in drive. The sound of  
burning rubber could be heard as she peeled away from the curb. The  
window was open and Stone had heard the sound. He came out of the  
bathroom.

"What did you do to the pizza guy?" He joked.

"It wasn't the pizza a guy. It was some woman looking for you." She  
watched as he froze.

"What did she look like?" He listened as Sasha described Robin. He  
called her immediately but she didn't answer the phone. Once on the  
jet she called him.

"Hey I am sorry my phone was on silent." She lied, he knew it.  
"Why were you here?" He asked thickly.

"Oh shoot, I took your gift with me. I will mail it. I just wanted to  
surprise you, to congratulate you. I see you were being congratulated  
the way you love." He smiled at that. Even through the awkwardness  
she made time to snipe.

"You could have stayed. It has been a while since I've seen you. I  
know that I didn't tell you much about what I was doing. I guess I  
wanted it to be a surprise too. You were right about being rich and  
famous with no knowledge of how to manage your money. I am not rich or  
famous but you get the idea." She had to smile at that.

"The idea is that you don't want to be taken for the bank when you are  
rich and famous." He laughed.

"You don't let up."

"And you are smarter than you look." Robin teased.

"Gee…Thanks." Stone quipped in response. "You are as smart as you  
look." He added for good measure as he forgot all about Sasha. He had  
taken the phone over to the couch and sat down.

"Are you saying I look like a brain?" Robin said with mock hurt.

"I am saying that you look like an intelligent young woman. So what  
was the gift?" He leaned back against the couch.

"You'll see when you get it. Stone you are being rude to your guest. I  
am sure the last thing she wants is to listen to you talk to me." She  
admitted covering the sadness in her voice. He knew she was right but  
he was enjoying hearing her voice.  
"Well I will be looking forward to my gift, thank you." He hung up the  
phone after hesitating. Sasha moved to sit next to him.

"You love her, don't you?" She looked at him part of her hoping that  
he would deny it.

"She is my best friend." He looked at her. He wouldn't confirm or deny  
his love for Robin. It was something that he chose not to talk about.  
She moved closer to him. She didn't really want to know the answer to  
his question. All that she knew is that no man had treated her the way  
he did. She felt bad for him. He was so closed off from the world  
because of his HIV, she wanted to save him.

Chapter 2

Paris France – July 2005

Robin was furious with Stone. Sonny had called her to tell her that he  
was sick again but refusing to get treatment. Jagger was off on some  
mission and no one could reach him. Sonny said that Stone's excuse was  
that he wouldn't go through the same thing every ten years. She looked  
everywhere for him but couldn't find him. Still she used her position  
to hold a blood drive in his honor in hopes of finding a donor. Kelsey  
and Xavier helped her plan it. To their surprise they found a match  
who was willing to be a donor for Stone. The only thing they needed  
was Stone. She was walking home from work one night when she spotted  
him walking toward her. He took one look at her and he knew that Sonny  
had ratted him out. He looked away from her for a split second  
deciding on rather or not he would run.

"Look at my hair Robin. Do you know how long it took me to grow it  
back?" He offered a small smile. She ran to him and launched herself  
into his arms. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You would be gorgeous with a purple Mohawk. You moron, what are you  
thinking about." She pulled away from him as her gratitude was  
replaced with anger.

"I was thinking that it was hard the last time and I just don't know  
if I can get through it again." He breathed thinking he especially  
couldn't do it without her.

"So what you came here to say goodbye to me?" She looked at him with  
her eyes fighting back tears. He looked away from her then.

"Let me tell you what will happen. You won't die from the Leukemia right away.  
It will metastasize into your organs until you are peeing on yourself.  
It will spread through and ravage your body. So the better choice  
would be taking a gun to your head or did you plan that as well?" He  
ran his hand through his hair.

"Robin, I." He looked up at her.

"You what?" She shrugged.

"I don't like being a burden. You put off school for me. You never  
went out or left my side. I don't want to put anyone through that  
again." He shouted.

"Well, I am sure that Sasha loves you. She would want to be there for  
you. So let her and I will be right there helping her but it is our  
choice. Who the hell are you to take away someone's choice?" She got  
into his face.

"You are a fighter Michael Cates and I am not letting you quit. Would  
you let me quit?" He looked away from her, she wasn't being fair. "You  
are a part of me. I cannot see my life without you in it. I know I ran  
away from Port Charles. I know that I have been a coward in my own  
life but at least I am living it. I am begging you to get treatment.  
If you don't have the foresight or will to do it for yourself then do  
it for me. Because I need you to live." Her tears had fallen down her  
cheeks and he stood frozen while fighting his own emotions. He  
wondered how he would feel if she had given up on her own life. Hadn't  
he come to be with her after Jason kicked her out of his life because  
he feared that very thing? Her sobs broke his heart so he pulled her  
into his arms.

"Okay, I just.. I am not on the donor list but I will go on it. I will  
let you do any test you want just please don't cry. I am sorry, I  
wasn't thinking. " He held her tight against him. She pulled away and  
looked up at him.

"I found a donor. We need to admit you right away. Don't worry about  
the cost okay. Your benefits will cover it and Sonny already said he  
would be the backup plan." He clenched his jaw as anger began to seep  
in through the cracks. They had been planning his recovery without  
him. He wondered if her words were to control him. For her to get the  
result she wanted and that was to save him. It wasn't like he mattered  
much to her anymore.

"So the donor, how much did Sonny pay him or did Jason threaten him?"  
Stone put his hands on his hips then started to pace.

"Well, I haven't spoken to Jason. I stopped calling him a long time  
ago. I stopped sending him letters too. Kels, Xav, and I organized a  
fundraiser/blood drive. It is how we found the donor who is safe and  
has not been threatened or harmed in anyway. I thought Sonny was your  
brother?"" Stone sighed.

"He is but Robin all these years and his methods. I have grown, he  
hasn't." Stone admitted. He loved Sonny but as he reflected on his  
past, he wasn't too proud of it or his choices.

"Can we wait to admit me tomorrow? I am sure not much can be done  
tonight." She nodded absently.

"So I will call Sasha. I think Jax or Sonny can get her here by  
tomorrow." Stone put his hand up. "Stone she would want to be here."

"No she wouldn't. We broke up months ago. I refuse to have my sperm  
washed which means I refuse to have kids. I am not against washing,  
just against the risk. So we won't be having kids. It was a deal  
breaker but she didn't come out and say that. Instead she had sex with  
some college professor. So if you don't mind I would rather not see  
her. I think our conversation is playing out like Broadway in the park  
for passersby can we please walk?" She took his hand in hers and  
started walking. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry." Robin said.

"Emily is with Sonny. Bet he didn't tell you that did he?" He looked at Robin for confirmation and was effective at changing the subject.

"Yeah Jason has gone against Sonny because of it but they are starting  
to try to work it out for Em who is such a sweetheart." Stone  
explained.

Chapter 3

Paris France – July 2005

Robin and Stone go back to the house she shares with Xavier and  
Kelsey. They sit on the couch.

"So catch me up on Port Charles." Robin smiled.

"You mean catch you up on Jason? Well let's see last year after he  
ruined AJ's marriage to Courtney before you know AJ, was killed he  
fell in love with Sonny's mistress who was pregnant with his baby.  
Courtney was with Jax but cheated with Nikolas and now carries his  
baby. Anyway, Jason and Sam are engaged. " He  
started thinking of what else to tell her.

"Stone I didn't mean."

"Sam is pretty, she has a nice rack but I seriously question rather or  
not she can read or comprehend. She seems as dim as a box of marbles.  
Maybe she needs a good tutor." He looked at her.

"But she is a looker, trashy but hot. Carly had an affair with  
Alcazar, it was a mess. She is in Shady Brooke now. She went crazy or  
something. Oh and Sam had a miscarriage but Carly still went bat shit  
crazy. " Fed up with his tactics Robin let out a loud whistle.

"What about with you?" She looked at him. "I know we talk all the time  
but you haven't been talking because you knew that I would know." His  
features softened. She was right it had been why he was so distant.

"I went to work for Epic for a while. You were at my graduation so you  
know about that. Ned paid me a bigger salary and offered for me to  
completely run L&B to woo me back. How could I resist? I am trying to  
tap into global markets. Now it is all screwed up because I am sick.  
So I had to take a leave of absence." She looked at him.

"There are five bedrooms here. One can be yours with a mini office. I  
say you can kick off LnB Global Grind here. I mean it is France. I  
think you could network and work with a few people. Xav can help you  
with that. He is not a music producer but he is a club  
promoter/owner." He stared at her.

"I kind of miss producing music. The level that I was on at L&B was a  
lot of paper pushing, budgeting, and other managerial task. I like  
field work more." She started to chew on the inside of her lip.

"I know I have to take it easy for a while. I am not expecting to go out  
into the field before I am ready." She shot him a look causing him to  
give her a bashful but guilty smile.

"Let me help you. Then I can tell you when you are ready." He pulled  
her close to him then wrapped his arms around her.

"Only if you promise not to keep me for longer than necessary." She  
hugged him close to her and made a promise to him followed by a silent  
prayer. She tried not to think of how pale he looked. The dark circles  
that accented his dark eyes.

"I want Sonny to be here. Since he opened his mouth, he should be here  
and Brenda too." Stone said softly finally giving in. He knew he  
wouldn't win against her. Robin started up from his lap. "Wait a  
second."

"Stone if they are going to be here then I have to."

"Just listen to me okay." He looked at her. He tilted her face to meet his gaze.

"I know that you may think what we had was some sort of puppy love or  
infatuation. I know that I hurt you." He put his forehead to hers then  
closed his eyes. "And for that I am sorry. I just need you to know  
that it was real for me. I also need you to know that I love you. You  
are the best person that I know Robin, and I don't see that ever  
changing. I just need you to know that. I have nephew, his name is  
Stone too though I call him Cates everything that I own goes to the  
two of you if anything." She went to shush him but he stopped her.  
"This is important. Jagger is divorced with a dangerous job. I need  
you to make sure he is taken care of. He is never to end up like me.  
Now before you go selling me on what a good man I am, I don't want him  
to be a street kid. I am one of those success stories." He smiled then  
caressed her face.

"You are a success story." She cupped his face. "And I love you too.  
Our love was very real and very deep. We have hurt each other. You are  
my best friend and the best man that I know, so." He laughed.

"I think Mac would beg to differ." He teased.

"I hear you and Mac are having beers together now." He just smiled at her.

"I think after you frightened him by dating Jason he was willing to  
have us back together if only to maintain his blood pressure." She  
smacked him playfully. Xavier and Kelsey barge in at the moment where  
they lock eyes. Robin jumped back then smiled at them. She didn't  
notice Stone wince at how quickly she pulled away.

"We have tequila, limes, and Corona." Kelsey sang.

"We cannot drink tonight I have to." Stone stopped her.

"Tomorrow I will have to get test and the donor will have to be  
contacted. It is not going to happen tomorrow so let's enjoy tonight.  
" He flashed her that dimpled grin that made women melt.

"I have a bone to pick with you Mr. Cates." Kelsey shook her finger at  
him. He looked to Xavier for help but only received a shrug. Then she  
took him in.

"Oh my god, you are the patient aren't you?" She looked from him to  
Robin. Their silence was her answer. "I am going to go make  
margaritas.." She stormed into the kitchen followed by Stone. Xavier  
took his spot on the couch.

"What is going on with you two?" Robin looked at him as she shifted on  
the couch.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"You were pretty close when we walked in." Xavier pushed. He really  
liked Stone and saw Robin as a sister. They had met through Kelsey who  
was also an American attending The Sorbonne. He was two years older  
and was working as a club promoter while attending Montpellier  
University. He met them trying to use fake IDs to get into one of the  
clubs he promoted. He helped them out while keeping an eye on them all  
night. They had confessed to being just 19, he didn't want anyone to  
take advantage of the young American girls.

"Well he almost gave up on his life. We were catching up so please  
just drop it Xav. Do I bug you about Kelsey?" He flashed a look,  
his green eyes sparkled.

"I don't deny loving her. She knows how I feel but she also knows that  
I am not ready to settle down. I haven't asked her to wait. I believe  
that if it is meant to be it will be but I will not hurt her. I know  
my limitations. He loves you but I think you know that. " He saw her  
grow uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Then why did he cheat on me? Jason did it too. I guess I am the kind  
of woman no man can be with for too long. Besides, I really, I just  
would rather be his friend than to put expectations of love and  
fidelity on us that I know he cannot keep. Yes he has to be careful  
but it is becoming an acceptable risk." He stared at her for a long  
moment unsure of what to say.

"Stone cheated on you. I find that hard to believe." She looked at him.

"Well I saw him with her and he admitted it. That is how we knew no  
matter how often we visited or how much we loved each other the  
distance was just too great." Robin explained.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Stone watches as Kelsey makes the margaritas.  
She has been lecturing him about the cruelty of his decision.

"I promised Robin already K, never again. I was feeling sorry for  
myself." He took the simple syrup off the stove. "You are really going  
all out here."

"Yeah, I like authentic margaritas. We have guac that Robin made  
earlier, chips and salsa. I can make up some fajitas and we can get  
Mexican wasted." She chuckled. "So when are you going to tell my girl  
the truth?" He looked at her.

"I tried, it isn't the right time. I would always wonder if it was to  
help me or if she was finally over Jason and ready to move on. Move on  
with an ex no less." He shrugged.

"You haven't been available these last couple of years." He laughed.

"Robin didn't want me K, what else can be said about that? It is what  
it is. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch her with Jason? I  
mean here I am coming to terms with losing my friend and he is falling  
in love with the woman I love. What is worse is that I could see her  
falling. That still hurts Kels, it has been burned so deep that I  
needed to hold onto it so that I would never feel anything like again.  
So please, spare me the I should tell her lecture because there is  
nothing to tell." He ran his hands through his hair. Kelsey could  
hear the remnants of pain in his voice. He needed to fight so she  
stopped pushing. She worked to make trays of drinks and snacks for her  
friends.

The friends dined on chips and dips and fajitas while drinking Coronas  
and margaritas. Robin was quite buzzed, as were Stone, Kelsey, and  
Xavier.

"This is the best margarita I have ever had." Robin drank the last of  
hers. Stone took the glass.

"And your last one for tonight." She just pouted and he shivered.

"What is it?" He shook his head.

"Hell has just frozen over." He smiled as she playfully punched him in  
the arm. He stood, and then offered his hand to her. She took his  
hand and stood on wobbly legs. "You haven't shown me where I will  
sleep. I'd like to stretch out as opposed to sleeping on the couch."  
He watched her. Xavier and Kelsey had forgotten about them as they  
were both engaged in their own conversation. Robin took the lead as  
she showed to his room.

It was an innocent gesture, a simple hug that became a friendly kiss.  
A friendly kiss had become one that displayed years of hidden  
emotions. He must have asked her a thousand times if she was sure and  
each time she reassured him. Each time she pulled him closer. After a  
moment he allowed himself to sink into her. They were tangled in a web  
of desire that they had no idea where it would lead. He would hold  
back to allow her to reach her peak. As she started to fall over the  
edge he let himself go. It was a wonderful feeling that felt like the  
first time they had.. His mind was scrambled and his head was  
spinning. It was hard to stop but he had to. As painful as it was he  
tried to get away from her but she was in the middle of her climax.  
She pulled him closer then held on to him. Tears burn the back of his  
eyes as he pushed her away from him forcefully while trying to control  
himself as if he were holding back urine. He walked away from her. It  
was then when the reality struck her. He stood by the window, naked  
and shaking. He was holding himself up with the wall.

Robin quietly approached Stone. "Listen to me, you are going to be  
okay. I will be okay. Your viral load is still virtually undetectable.  
You haven't started chemo yet. I will go on the cocktail as a  
preventative measure, Stone look at me." He refused.

"You should go take a shower. I will get one when you come out." She  
started to protest. "Please." He shouted. She went into the bathroom  
to shower. He removed the sheets as if they were disgusting. He pulled  
on his pants and shirt. He rushed to put the sheets into the wash.  
When she gets out of the shower he goes in leaving her in silence. She  
notices that he has changed the sheets.

Stone emerges from the shower thirty minutes later. He looks at Robin.

"We should get you tested now and start the cocktail right away." She  
moved to take his hand. "I was drunk. You were there, you were  
available. Don't make it more than what it is." He saw her flinch at  
his words and he felt terrible.

"It can wait until tomorrow when you are admitted. Right now I just  
want to go to sleep." She moved to the bed.

"No we have to do it now. Robin, my viral load was up because of the  
Leukemia. It wasn't up by much but please we just need to go." She  
sighed once again relenting to her Stone. She knew that he was upset  
and to be honest, she just didn't have it in her to fight.

Chapter 4

Stone had been admitted to the hospital but he wasn't speaking to  
Robin. She had gone on the cocktail, taken the HIV test but she  
refused the morning after pill. It angered him even more. She had been  
making her rounds when she stopped at his room. He was talking to  
Sonny.

"Thanks for coming man." He smiled.

"Where else would I be?" Stone cocked an eyebrow.

"You want me to answer that?" Sonny laughed,

"So I told Sasha that the jet can be back to pick her up tonight."  
Robin walked in.

"Sasha is on her way? Will she be staying in your room?" He didn't  
answer her. Sonny picked up on this. He watched them.

"What is going on here?" Sonny asked.

"Robin is just holding something of mine hostage." Stone said coldly.

"Well Mike is trying to kill something of mine." She defended with her  
hands on her hip.

"Not even 48 hours later, I don't think so. You are being selfish.  
Take the damn thing." He shouted.

"Will Sasha be staying in your room or will she need her own? I have  
to prepare for her to arrive." She ignored him. He ran his hand  
through his hair.

"No Robin we'll share a room and a bed. If we get through this, who  
knows, we may even get married." She turned to walk out but Jason came  
in with his beautiful fiancé. She almost ran smack into his chest.

"What are you doing here? I called Sonny." Jason ignored her.

"We wanted to support Stone. Besides Morgan loves him so we were here  
to offer any help." Sam spoke up. She reached out her hand.

"Sam McCall." She smiled. Robin was dumbstruck and seriously ill.

"Robin Scorpio." She shook her hand. "I am very sorry, I have a  
meeting with the donor in twenty minutes that I need to prepare for."  
She rushed out. She ran to the stairwell where she was able to  
collapse against the wall. She covered her mouth to silence her sobs.

Meanwhile in Stone's room. Sonny was still trying to assess the  
situation. "So you really aren't going to tell me what happened with  
you and Robin?" Sonny pressed.

"Because nothing happened! Please I need to be alone." Stone barked.

"What about Sasha?" Sonny asked.

"I don't really want her here. Please just leave go get a bite or  
something." The group leaves reluctantly. He put his hands over his  
face allowing a few tears to escape. He had done the one thing he had sworn he would never do, he had hurt Robin. It wasn't enough that he had put her at risk but he had broken her heart again but it was a necessary evil because what happened could never happen again.

Dr. Francois walked into Stone's room. He smiled at the brave young man.

"You donor has been prepped and we are ready to take you into surgery." He explained what would happen to Stone in great detail then told him that he a nurse and escort would be in soon to escort him to the OR.

Robin knocked on his door after she saw the doctor leave. She tried her best to put on a brave face. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She was carrying a cup and what looked like a prescription.

"I had a test and this is Plan B the emergency contraceptive." She showed him the pill secure in its package. She took the pill out then took it in front of her as he painfully stared at her.

"Robin." He started but his words got stuck in his throat.

"You need to focus on keeping your strength not worrying about being stuck with having a child that you don't want." She said trying to keep her voice calm.

"I am so sorry. Listen the things I said." She looked at him.

"You were scared. I know that you didn't mean it." He allowed a few tears to escape. She moved to his side and wiped them away.

"If I gave this to you I could never forgive myself." She looked into his eyes.

"I would live with the same bravery you had and you would forgive yourself because you would have to if not for yourself for me." The nurse and the escort walk in.

"Are we okay?" He took her hand.

"Always." She whispered. She moved aside so that they could take him into surgery.

Stone had awoken from the surgery feeling groggy and sore. He looked around for Robin but didn't see her. He tried to sit up but Sasha rushed to his side.

"Baby you need to take it easy." He looked at her. His eyes held no warmth for her.

"Where is Robin?" He said finally although his throat felt like sandpaper.

"I don't know, making rounds I guess. She is not your doctor. Sonny called before he left and I made it on the first flight. I needed to see you." He rolled his eyes.

"How is the good ole professor?" She looked at him. The truth was the professor was a jerk. He only wanted one thing. It was merely a fling.

"We are not seeing each other anymore. Stone I am so sorry. I was so scared when I heard that you were sick." He licked at his dry lips.

Sonny and Brenda walked in the room before he could respond. He smiled at them. Brenda rushed to him casually bumping Sasha aside to give him a big hug.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Brenda looked at Stone.

"I have no idea." He looked at Sonny.

"I thought you told Robin earlier that Sasha would be sharing a room with you?" Sonny asked confused which caused Brenda to step away.

"He did and Bren don't look like that. Stone is going to try to launch Global Grind while he rest. He really won't be up for travel for a while and he can get the best treatment here." Robin had just entered the room.

"You all know that there are far too many people in this room. His immune system is compromised." Robin warned.

"Sasha whenever you are ready I can show you where you will be staying." She smiled at her but Stone's eyes met hers, they were darker if that were possible.

"No." She looked at him in confusion. "Neither Sasha nor I will be staying with you. I am going to kick back in this dreadful hospital room until I can fly." He could never put her through that. Sasha was nice enough to Robin but she was jealous of her and he only had himself to blame for her being insecure where Robin was concerned.

"I am not going to fight with you about it. It is your choice Stone. Only two people at a time." She walked out leaving him alone.

"I am tired. Sasha you should get on a plane back to Port Charles because I don't want you here. The rest of you can leave me alone for a minute. I need to think." He leaned his head back.

"I knew this would happen." Sasha ground out. "You came here to see her and you used her to get even." She put her hands on her hips.

"Let's get one thing straight I would never use Robin for any reason." He leveled her with a cold stare. "And you are not going to ask her any questions and you are not going to go all Carly on her either. Leave her alone and leave me alone. You fucked around on me. On what planet do you think I would want you here?" He spat.

Sasha stared at him with tears running down her cheeks. She loved him but who was she kidding, he had cheated on her during their entire relationship.

"I wasn't the only cheater in our relationship Stone Cates. Go to hell with your precious Robin." She stormed out.

"What the hell just happened?" Brenda asked.

"I will tell you what didn't happen, you are both still here. I love you both but I need a minute." Sonny looked at Brenda.

"Let's go check on Robin. Maybe we can get a coffee or something together." Brenda glared at him. "We made peace Bren, maybe you should take try it." Sonny put his hands up in defeat. The last thing he wanted to do was piss Stone off even more.

[b]Chapter 5[/b]

Robin was walking away from Stone's room when Sasha caught sight of her.

"You have got a lot of nerve. How long have you strung him along? Years Robin and suddenly you are all about him?" Robin was exhausted having had very little sleep since Stone arrived.

"I have no clue what you are talking about but you can take the wounded puppy act elsewhere this is a hospital and for the record you cheated on him." Robin retorted hotly not about to be intimidated by the redhead.

"I cheated on him. I honestly don't get what he sees on you. You started dating mutual friend. Stone wouldn't allow you to be his savior anymore and you moved on to anger boy. You stand here pointing a finger at me, how did you think that made him feel sweet Robin? How is it that you stand there self-righteously looking down your nose at me? Who made you the arbiter of who is right and who is wrong? You make me sick." Sasha knew that her words had struck a chord.

"You don't know what you are talking about. I am not going to stand here and air out the details of my personal life where I work. " Robin shot back.

"You need the back the hell off. Unlike Robin I do not work here and I don't mind scratching your eyes out. You have no idea what you are talking about so you need to leave like you have been asked. I have no problem throwing you out." Sasha moved forward and Sonny quickly moved between the two women.

"I'd like to see you try me." Sasha challenged.

"She is tiny but mighty. You need to leave. I will have Max take you to the airport. My jet will fly you home. All this is doing is making things worse for Stone. Give him time. He was trying to get out of bed. He needs his rest." She acquiesced at Sonny's words. Robin rushed into Stone's room.

"I heard you were trying to get out of bed." She checked his vitals. "You need to relax. I am sorry." She looked at him then got him water to drink.

"For what?" He looked at her.

"Is it true about me and Jason?" He looked at her as if to ask 'what do you think'.

"Its history." Was all he said.

"But I never meant to hurt you. I thought that you moved on and that you didn't love me anymore." He looked at her. It was what he wanted her to think but rather than confess his lies he chose to remain silent.

"I was just trying to move on but it took a while. Once I found out Jason cheated because I was shut down to intimacy it took time to trust him again. Then the violence and when we got back together the last time I was still kind of shut off from intimacy. I wanted to wait until our relationship was stronger to have sex. We moved to the cottage and shortly after Carly moved in and I felt us drifting apart. I didn't want to use sex as a way to hold on to him. Carly said I used it to manipulate him into marrying me. When she found out that he had proposed she lost it. We were supposed to be planning our wedding but somehow I became the mistress and I knew the future I had envisioned was nothing like what it would actually be or what he truly wanted. We never had sex." She finally admitted.

"But you loved him." He looked at her. He didn't need to hear any of it and was unsure of what she was saying.

"I did. I thought that I could replace you in my heart but that was never true. I am sorry that I believed you would be okay with it." She looked at him sadly. After Jason she had hoped to reconnect with Stone. When she came to give him his gift she had wanted to reconnect with him but he had really moved on. So she went back to Paris where she eventually met Jacob. She had sex with him but she never loved him. He was just comfortable. They ended when she couldn't give him more of her heart but she had lost too much of it. She wasn't willing to risk it again so after him she remained celibate.

"I didn't want to get in the way of your happiness and he made you happy. Look we don't need to talk about this. I'd rather not talk about it. I had Sarah and you had him." Stone lied. Sarah was a good friend who wanted more but he couldn't give it to her.

Changing the subject Stone took Robin's hand. "Are you on the PEP cocktail?" She nodded.

"Good good. Robin, I… If I wanted kids you know that I would have loved for you to be their mother, right?" She looked at him, her eyes filled. She didn't know that. She couldn't look at him.

"Look at me." She did. "It is me, not you. I know how it sounds but it is just a risk I can't take." She nodded afraid to speak.

"It had been a really long time for me. Three years." He closed his eyes. He brought her hand to his lips.

"It shouldn't have happened like that. I am so sorry." She looked in his eyes.

"I don't regret it." When he looked away she knew that he did but she also knew why.

"I will never regret being with you." He bit his lip.

"It puts a bump in this whole best friends thing we have had going." He looked at her.

"Not really. We can say what happens in Paris." He smiled, he loved that woman. "We were drunk and we were coming down from an emotional high. Two people who had too much to drink and have a nice sexual history."

"Sometimes the ex makes the sex spectacular." He joked. She looked at him.

"I don't know that one." He laughed.

"Because you only know I love it when you call me big poppa." She laughed then.

"I love the one with Super Cat." He nodded in agreement.

"You need your rest." He looked at her.

"So do you." He pulled back his cover and beckoned for her. She moved to get into bed with him. She needed the rest.

[b] Chapter 6[/b]

Paris France November 2005

Robin was going over the scans sent by Doctor Tony Jones. She sighed. She knew Jason would need her but she wasn't sure if her protocol would work or if she could perform the surgery.

"You cannot seriously be considering going back for that piece of." Robin shot her friend Kelsey a warning look.

"Robin you are four months pregnant not to mention just starting to show. Stone will ask questions and you have been lying to him all this time." Robin sighed it was a mess.

"Stone didn't want this. I will tell him once the baby is born and we know he or she is healthy. He's make an amazing father but he is scared of passing on the virus to our child." Brenda joined in the conversation she had stuck around to be a support system for her friend.

"But you have been stressed out and Stone has been distant since he left. You have to take it easy." The doorbell rang and Robin made an escape to answer it. She wasn't expecting to find Sam McCall on the other side of the door

.

"Sam, hi. I assume you are here about Jason come in. I was just reviewing the files Dr. Jones sent over." She ushered the young woman in and drew her sweater closer to her when Sam's eyes moved to her stomach.

"Do you think you can help him?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I am working on it." Robin replied as she went back to her lap top computer. "Sam you know Brenda, this is Kelsey my roommate and good friend." Sam spoke to the ladies then looked at the laptop.

"So Sam Dr. Jones has told me a great deal but maybe you can fill in the gaps. Have you witnessed any of the seizures?" Sam nodded and went through a round of questions with Robin.

"Alan has agreed to give you full access to the lab. Sonny let me use the jet so that we can fly back." Brenda and Kelsey looked at Robin with disapproval on their faces.

"Robin you shouldn't fly." Kelsey slipped.

"I can fly there is nothing stopping me from flying." She looked at Sam.

"I had a virus but I am fine now." Robin lied. "I need to pack and we can get ready to leave." Brenda glared at Sam.

"I am coming with you." Robin looked at her.

"Fine." She didn't want to fight, she needed to save her energy. She also needed to tell Stone the truth.

"Robin are you sure you can fly. I mean is it safe for the baby? Don't worry I won't say anything but I lost a child once and I know what that is like. Maybe you can develop the drug here and Tony can administer it." Kelsey piped up.

"Yeah and you could video-conference him through it." Robin looked at Sam as if to ask how she knew but she figured having been through a pregnancy there was an intuition that clued her in.

"No too many questions will be asked. I am only in my second trimester and my blood pressure has been stable. I will call Dr. Lacoste for her approval." Robin reasoned. Her friends knew there was no talking her out of it. Hours later they were on a flight to Port Charles to save a man who didn't deserve one ounce of compassion from Robin.

[b] Chapter 7[/b]

Port Charles, NY November 2005

Robin questioned her sanity as to why she returned to this town. The train they were on had been hijacked by a psycho. Thankfully she was okay as was Brenda and Sam. They were trapped in an underground tunnel and she was delivering Alexis Davis-Lansing's beautiful little girl. Jason had actually saved her life. Not that he wanted her help to begin with still she owed him a debt of gratitude. She successfully delivered the child and was completely wiped out.

Before Robin knew what was happening Nikolas was jumping in front of her as a gun shot went off he was hit in the shoulder as he pushed her out of the way. Saved twice in one night and all while managing to stumble and not fall. She hugged her stomach protectively thankful that no one noticed but Nikolas. He immediately went to her.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him astonished.

"I should be asking you that. Here let me see." She forced him to sit down.

She examined his wound ignoring the commotion of Sonny and Manny behind her. He smiled up at her.

"Only a Scorpio can be so cool in this situation." She sighed.

"I have to be grace under fire right now." He flinched as she inspected his wound.

"That is a nice way of putting it and pretty accurate if I say so myself." She smiled.

"I take you came back for Jason." She just sighed. "I am not lecturing just making an astute observation. You always come back for him." He said remembering his heart breaking at her choice.

"I came back for the people that love him and to save a life. Besides it was about time I came back. Are you saying you are not happy to see me?" He laughed.

"That has to be a joke. I am very happy to see you. I just wish it was under better circumstances." She let out a breath.

"Does this make you question your sanity?" She chuckled as she bandaged him up.

"Every minute. We cannot remove the bullet yet but this should stop the bleeding until we get you to a hospital. Ah look here comes the Calgary." He looked around, they were being rescued but of course the psycho had gotten away.

Later that night Robin found herself in a hospital room. She insisted on wearing scrubs to help. She was waiting for Dr. Lee to examine her. She got out of bed to call Stone but when she walked out toward the hub she saw him on the arm of Sarah Webber. Their clothes were torn and she guessed that they were on the train. She quickly approached.

"You were on the train?" Sarah looked at her. She smiled but he looked uncomfortable.

"Yes Liz and Lucky were getting married. Stone was my date." Robin looked at Stone.

"Are you both okay?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sam and Dr. Jones asked me to come. Sam flew to Paris to give me a first class ride on Sonny's jet." He nodded.

"So you came to save Jason?" He didn't get it but he got her.

"I came to help. Are Liz and Lucky okay?" She looked at Sarah.

"Yeah they are fine. We are just here to get Stone checked out but he checked out okay so we can get back to our evening." Sarah thought that she was helping but Stone closed his eyes and sighed.

"Enjoy your evening. Stone we will catch up later. I have rounds to make." He gave her a questioning look.

"Robin you should be resting." She looked at Nikolas.

"I told you I am fine. How is that arm?" She went to look at it.

"Bullet is gone, antibiotics." She frowned nodding.

"Thank you. I am so."

"Please don't apologize because that psycho shot me instead." Stone looked at them.

"What do you mean instead? Robin you were on the train?" Nikolas looked at him.

"I am sorry Michael, Sarah how are you both?" The both said fine.

"Manny shot toward Robin but shot me instead." Stone looked at her.

"Robin why are you making rounds?" Stone said worried.

Robin saw Dr. Lee go into the exam room. "Listen I have to go. I am fine. Go enjoy your evening. Nikolas you can come with me I want to examine you to make sure you are okay." She dragged him into the exam room leaving Stone and Sarah curiously looking on. Kelly looked at her.

"I am aware that doctors make the worse patients but you were supposed to be in bed waiting for me." Robin smiled.

"That sounds so sexual." She got back into bed. "I was looking for the father but he is busy. I will tell him some other time. My good friend the prince was my cover so he is kind of stuck here so I am not alone." Kelly started the examination. Robin didn't hear the swoosh of the heartbeat.

"Robin there is a heartbeat but your baby is in distress. Your blood pressure is above the normal range. Are you cramping?" Robin nodded that she was.

"Just a little for the past half hour." Robin sounded frantic.

"You are in premature labor but we can give you something to stop it. We will have to admit you to monitor to you and the baby." Tears filled her eyes. "We are going to do everything we can but you need to stay calm."

"You're pregnant." Stone said as he entered the curtain.

"And you were eavesdropping." She retorted.

Nikolas stood getting the hint. I will see to it that Sarah gets home." Stone nodded thanks at him because he couldn't move or speak. Kelly looked at Stone.

"She needs to stay calm. I will be back shortly." She left the duo alone.

"You saw me take the pill. You saw me take both of them." He snapped out of his stupor and moved to sit by her. He took her hand.

"I did and I am not accusing you of anything. The cocktail makes you nauseous. " He said understanding.

"I was going to tell you." He rubbed her arm.

"That is not important right now. Right now we need to keep you calm and help Sonny Mac in there get strong." He looked at the monitor.

"Still sounds like apple sauce. Besides the girl has to come first remember." He smiled.

"That is right. Juliette." She looked at him as if he were crazy. "We can call her Jules for short." The nurse came in to administer the medicine and take a blood sample. Stone held onto Robin and sent a silent prayer up for the medicine to work.

After the second examination Robin was taken into surgery. A part of placenta had separated from the uterus causing some pain and distress.

Stone waited and waited for what seemed like days. He was angry with himself for not being there. He was angry at her for coming back and for not telling him. If he had been there he would have refused to let her get on the plane let alone a train. But if he hadn't acted like an ass regarding the possibility of her getting pregnant she would have been able to tell him sooner. He had called Brenda who came to wait with him. Dr. Lee came out and he could tell it wasn't good news.

"I am sorry we did everything we could but the baby didn't get enough oxygen and we could no longer hold off on labor." Kelly explained. He was numb. Brenda tried to comfort him but he walked away.

When Robin woke he was by her side along with Brenda and she knew because of the grave look on his face.

"I am so sorry Robin. I." She looked at him.

"Don't have to worry about be a father now. You should get back to Sarah the night isn't over yet." He stared at her allowing his tears to escape.

"Robin that isn't fear. He didn't know and he gets to grieve to." Brenda reminded.

"He knew for five minutes. He doesn't know what this feels like. He didn't want this child and that is why I didn't tell him." He looked at her.

"Is that all you got Robin. We could do this all night but I am not going anywhere so get used to it. You are mad and you want to fight go ahead. I love that child even though I only knew about him or her for five minutes as you say. We created that child, a part of us how can I not. You don't get to tell me how to grieve and you don't get to tell me I am unworthy to do so." He ran his hand through his hair. He stood.

"I am going to take a walk." She started to sob.

"I am sorry, it is my fault. I shouldn't have come here. I came here and I got on that train and I did this." He moved to her and pulled her into his arms.

"This is no one's fault babe." He rubbed her back. "If you want to place blame it is my fault. I made you feel like you couldn't come to me. If I had been there for you, you wouldn't have been alone. You wouldn't have had so much stress. Don't do this to yourself please." Brenda stood and left them alone.

Sonny waited in the waiting room and approached Brenda. "How are they?"

"Devastated but still clueless. He is going to need you." She told him then walked away.

[b] Chapter 8[/b]

Stone found himself at Jake's the three nights later. The first night had been emotional as they grieved for their child. As to be expected she pushed him away and he accepted it because in his mind he had hurt her so much. She wanted to be a mother now more than ever and he had already taken one child from her through his selfishness. To make matters worse she had insisted on working on the protocol and he hated it. He hated Sam and Jason. Sam knew she was pregnant and she took her on the train. He poured another shot of Patron.

"I think you have had enough." Sonny moved the bottle but Stone grabbed it. "You are on medication besides you were always a light weight." It was true, having witnessed so many addictions in his life time Stone didn't drink much, he drank mostly on special occasions. However, he was in pain and it was too deep to grin and bear through.

"Back off man." Stone barked.

"You have been saying that a lot lately and quite frankly I am sick of hearing it." Sonny sat down on the stool next to Stone.

"I have been where you are. More than once so I am just going to sit here. If I cannot stop you from drinking then I will drink with you." Stone glared at him. He knew Sonny was Bi-Polar and should not drink, although he was a fan of disobeying orders.

"I am not taking my meds. I am seeking other therapy. Dr. Winters is keeping a close eye on me." Sonny explained.

"Still alcohol can exacerbate the problem." Sonny snorted.

"Look at you using words like "exacerbate" and me sitting in this seedy dive you used to love. We have come a long way." Sonny took the shot. "I still prefer brandy or scotch." He frowned. Stone laughed.

"You have come a long way. You became a stuck up boss. I remember you Sonny. What the fuck happened man? You have been trying to prove to society that you have class, that you are a connoisseur of the finer things in life when society doesn't really give a damn. They still see you as Sonny Corinthos, mobster, thug, someone to judge and fear." Stone explained.

"They fear me." He raised a glass.

"And you really could care less about anything else they feel because they don't know you. Still I do and sometimes it is painful to watch you try, other times it is amusing. Painful because I know there is a part of you that wants acceptance and we both know your reasons." Stone had become a master of deflection and Sonny knew this.

"And you are sitting her psychoanalyzing me because you have acted out of character all these years where Robin is concerned. You allowed Jason to come in and take your place because you lied to her." Stone stood.

"Sonny I am not the same boy who was afraid of you and who idolized you at the same time. I am a grown ass man. I am not afraid to put my hands on you. Let it go." He spat.

"Sit your ass down. I may be older but I can still take you down in the ring." Stone laughed at Sonny's delusion. He had been trained by Jagger, just because he needed to be beat up or to beat on something.

"I'd like to see you try. Put it on your social calendar Corinthos." Sonny smiled.

"Any time Cates. As I was saying she moved to Paris and instead of taking the opportunity to be with her you left and moved on with someone else. You keep doing this dance and I am far from dumb college boy I know what happened in Paris when you were sick. You were pretty foul too when you wanted her to take the pill." He sighed.

"I was scared. I had just exposed her. What the fuck was I supposed to do? It is Robin, she would forgive me and hold on to me. She would keep everything inside and be there for me. She would take care of me because she'd know that I'd be scared shitless and hating myself every minute for doing that to her. She would never leave me long enough to lead her own life." He took a long swig of his beer.

"You expect me to feel sorry for you? You have a woman who loves you more than anything, who would do anything for you and I am supposed to get your inner turmoil?" Stone looked at him coldly.

"I don't expect you to get it because you allow them to love you almost as deeply then you plow them over. There was only one that you would make the same sacrifice for and you did so you can back the hell off." Sonny shook his head. Sometimes arguing with Stone was like arguing with himself but he supposed he only had himself to blame.

"Stone.. Stone.. Stone." Sonny shook his head and then loved when Stone echoed "Sonny…Sonny..Sonny.."

"I suppose there is some truth to that. I loved Carly and I love Emily but there was always something with Brenda that I never had with anyone else. Your life isn't dangerous Stone. The medicine helped you. Your viral load is virtually undetectable. You can have a normal life. You love her and that is so obvious." Stone snorted.

"You supported her and Jason, the whole J&R and then you turned your back on her after what that bastard did." Sonny looked cross at him.

"I supported Robin and we have made amends. I was wrong and what in the hell does that have to do with how you feel about Robin?" It clicked. "I get it. You are angry that she was ever with Jason. You pushed her away and yet you are pissed that she was with him. Yet you create a child with her." Stone filled his shot glass and chose to ignore Sonny.

"And you think that now that she is trying to save him that they will reconnect and she will choose him. Especially since you blame yourself for everything that has happened. She blames herself, you are both a mess." Sonny was slightly amused but very concerned for his brother.

"I took our child away from her. I can never give that to her again." Stone frowned. "She doesn't even know how much I wanted it. How could she?" Sonny looked at him with empathy.

"Tell her." He advised the young man.

"Naw man. She overanalyzes everything. She will say that I pity her and I am only saying it because we lost our child. That I didn't even know about said child." He shrugged.

"I fucked up. I just want us to be as we have been best friends. I can't lose her. I need her in my life." Stone said sadly as he stared into the glass. It felt like the alcohol that he had consumed had hit him all at once. He stumbled off the stool.

"Let's shoot a game of pool I am all talked out." Sonny pushed him back onto the stool.

"I didn't fight with you about all that tequila but before we play you are going to get some water in ya." Sonny looked at Coleman.

"I got it brother." He said as he poured two glasses and filled up a pitcher.

[b] Chapter 9[b]

Sonny and Stone were playing pool when she walked in with Brenda, Lainey and Kelly. They took a seat at the bar.

"Coleman Tequila and bring the bottle." Kelly said. It had been a long week. It was odd befriending a patient but she admired her strength. They were in the locker room talking and decided to have a drink.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite doctors and super model. Looks like yall got a new recruit." He extended his hand to Robin.

"And you are darlin'?" Coleman smiled.

"Robin Scorpio. Nice shirt Coleman." She smiled.

"Scorpio huh? You wouldn't happen to be related to Commissioner Scorpio?" Robin smiled and bobbed her head up and down.

"Yep, he is my Uncle and he raised me. So he is more like a father." Coleman nodded. He seemed to back away which caused a chorus of laughter from the ladies.

Stone looked at Sonny. He needed to get out of there but he loved hearing her laugh. He walked over to them. red

"Hello ladies." He smiled. His eyes fell on Robin easily. He drank her in. She was wearing a deep red sweater with a pair of form fitting dark blue jeans. He didn't hear the other woman speak. His eyes hooded and he bit his lip. Then he quickly snapped out of his reverie.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She looked at him.

"I was blowing off some steam." She looked at him. "Sonny already gave me a lecture." He said awkwardly. He hated the awkward tension between them.

"I wasn't going to lecture you. I know you aren't taking antirejection drugs because you had a bone marrow transplant which takes on the immune system of the donor. Also your procedure was a new and improved procedure that didn't require radiation. You have been showing remarkable progress. " He smiled. He loved her brain.

"Sorry it has just been a long day." She pulled him off to the side.

"I meant to call you. My test came back negative." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Good.. Good. I am so happy but you have to get tested again in six months." She nodded. He ran his hand through his hair.

"So how is the treatment coming?" She looked at him as if to ask did he care. "Not really but it is important to you and it is your protocol." Robin smiled.

"I was able to isolate a treatment and we started the treatment but the other day. Things didn't go quite as planned." She sighed.

"It was rough and Jason was remembering and he kissed me. Sam came in and accused me of things that were far off base. I almost hit her Stone. We started the treatment yesterday that continued today. It seems to be working but we have to keep him restrained. It is difficult but that is not my only concern. Carly checked out of the mental ward and she came to see her best friend ever. She went on her I ruined everyone's life tirade but I walked away. I am tired." He pulled her into a hug.

"I am sorry but I know you can handle her scrappy." She smiled at him.

"What is worse is that while Jason is recovering his memories I have discovered that he needs surgery. So I reached Dr. Noah Drake who cannot perform the surgery. It is also too risky for me to do alone. Noah referred me to his son but the jerk has yet to get back to me." She sighed.

"So you came out to Jake's looking sexy in come get me boots to let off some steam." She stepped away from him.

"You can say that." He missed her as soon as she separated from him.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I am keeping myself busy. You?" She looked up at him.

"I will be okay." He shrugged.

"Excuse me I am looking for Dr. Scorpio?" A deep voice asked Coleman. "I was told by some rude nurse who goes by Epiphany that I would find her here." He gave the ladies at the bar a once over then smiled in approval.

Stone and Robin turned to face the stranger. Robin was surprised by how attractive he was but she knew his type. She made her way over to him.

"I am Dr. Scorpio. You must be Dr. Drake? You keep pretty late business hours." She extended her hand.

"I was in Cabo and when I got your message I flew here. I looked at the scans and it looks challenging so I came." He looked her up and down. "Are you sure you are Dr. Scorpio? I was expecting an older man. You also look like you are barely 21." Robin smirked.

"Yet here you are practically leering. I take it most of your conquest are between the ages of 18 and 21." He let out a boisterous laugh.

"I think you and I will get along fine Dr. Scorpio. Shall we head to the lab or should we discuss the case here over a drink." Stone just observed the situation. He didn't like Patrick on principal.

"My office hours are over. There will be plenty of time for consultation in the morning. If you would like to have a drink you are free to do so." She walked away to rejoin her friends but they had joined Emily at the table with Sonny and Stone. She walked over to the table.

"So who is Doc Hot?" Kelly asked as she leaned in.

"Patrick Drake, neurosurgeon extradonaire but to me he seems like an ass." Kelly smiled.

"His attitude doesn't matter." Lainey chuckled.

"Down girl. I hear he has bedded most of the woman at Manhattan General. " Kelly laughed and so did Lainey.

"Why is that a problem? It means I don't have to teach and could learn a few things along the way. Experience is a good teacher." Robin just shook her head.

"Whoring around does not make one good in bed." She suddenly had a flashback of Stone moaning on top of her as he stroked deep. She shook it off. Kelly grinned.

"Must have been one hell of a flashback." She raised her glass.

"Excuse me?" Robin looked at her.

"Honey you shivered." Kelly gave her a dimpled grin.

"I did not." Robin blushed but Stone just looked uncomfortable. Robin had to admit it has always been good with Stone but they were kids. Still they had a natural passion, they just understood the unspoken needs that each other had. That night in Paris was amazing.

"So Stone." Kelly looked at him. "I know Sonny's story. He's the Don and you are the straight laced brother but that is all I know. What is your story?" Stone looked at her. She was brazen but he kind of liked brazen.

"Sorry Kel, you will have to wait for the book, Cracked Stone." He smiled.

"I like that." Lainey said.

"I hate to chat and run but I have a date with a mattress." Stone stood.

"I am calling a cab." He looked at Sonny and Robin. Robin stood.

"I will wait with you." He looked at her then shrugged.

[b] Chapter 8[/b]

Stone found himself at Jake's the three nights later. The first night had been emotional as they grieved for their child. As to be expected she pushed him away and he accepted it because in his mind he had hurt her so much. She wanted to be a mother now more than ever and he had already taken one child from her through his selfishness. To make matters worse she had insisted on working on the protocol and he hated it. He hated Sam and Jason. Sam knew she was pregnant and she took her on the train. He poured another shot of Patron.

"I think you have had enough." Sonny moved the bottle but Stone grabbed it.

"You are on medication besides you were always a light weight." It was true, having witnessed so many addictions in his life time Stone didn't drink much, he drank mostly on special occasions. However, he was in pain and it was to deep to grin and bear through.

"Back off man." Stone barked. "You have been saying that a lot lately and quite frankly I am sick of hearing it." Sonny sat down on the stool next to Stone.

"I have been where you are. More than once so I am just going to sit here. If I cannot stop you from drinking then I will drink with you." Stone glared at him. He knew Sonny was Bi-Polar and should not drink, although he was a fan of disobeying orders.

"I am not taking my meds. I am seeking other therapy. Dr. Winters is keeping a close eye on me." Sonny explained.

"Still alcohol can exacerbate the problem." Sonny snorted. "Look at you using words like "exacerbate" and me sitting in this seedy dive you used to love. We have come a long way." Sonny took the shot.

"I still prefer brandy or scotch." He frowned. Stone laughed.

"You have come a long way. You became a stuck up boss. I remember you Sonny. What the fuck happened man? You have been trying to prove to society that you have class, that you are a connoisseur of the finer things in life when society doesn't really give a damn. They still see you as Sonny Corinthos, mobster, thug, someone to judge and fear." Stone explained. "They fear me." He raised a glass.

"And you really could care less about anything else they feel because they don't know you. Still I do and sometimes it is painful to watch you try, other times it is amusing. Painful because I know there is a part of you that wants acceptance and we both know your reasons." Stone had become a master of deflection and Sonny knew this.

"And you are sitting her psychoanalyzing me because you have acted out of character all these years where Robin is concerned. You allowed Jason to come in and take your place because you lied to her." Stone stood.

"Sonny I am not the same boy who was afraid of you and who idolized you at the same time. I am a grown ass man. I am not afraid to put my hands on you. Let it go." He spat.

"Sit your ass down. I may be older but I can still take you down in the ring." Stone laughed at Sonny's delusion. He had been trained by Jagger, just because he needed to be beat up or to beat on something.

"I'd like to see you try. Put it on your social calendar Corinthos." Sonny smiled.

"Any time Cates. As I was saying she moved to Paris and instead of taking the opportunity to be with her you left and moved on with someone else. You keep doing this dance and I am far from dumb college boy I know what happened in Paris when you were sick. You were pretty foul too when you wanted her to take the pill." He sighed.

"I was scared. I had just exposed her. What the fuck was I supposed to do? It is Robin, she would forgive me and hold on to me. She would keep everything inside and be there for me. She would take care of me because she'd know that I'd be scared shitless and hating myself every minute for doing that to her. She would never leave me long enough to lead her own life." He took a long swig of his beer.

"You expect me to feel sorry for you? You have a woman who loves you more than anything, who would do anything for you and I am supposed to get your inner turmoil?" Stone looked at him coldly.

"I don't expect you to get it because you allow them to love you almost as deeply then you plow them over. There was only one that you would make the same sacrifice for and you did so you can back the hell off." Sonny shook his head. Sometimes arguing with Stone was like arguing with himself but he supposed he only had himself to blame.

"Stone.. Stone.. Stone." Sonny shook his head and then loved when Stone echoed "Sonny…Sonny..Sonny.."

"I suppose there is some truth to that. I loved Carly and I love Emily but there was always something with Brenda that I never had with anyone else. Your life isn't dangerous Stone. The medicine helped you. Your viral load is virtually undetectable. You can have a normal life. You love her and that is so obvious." Stone snorted.

"You supported her and Jason, the whole J&R and then you turned your back on her after what that bastard did." Sonny looked cross at him.

"I supported Robin and we have made amends. I was wrong and what in the hell does that have to do with how you feel about Robin?" It clicked.

"I get it. You are angry that she was ever with Jason. You pushed her away and yet you are pissed that she was with him. Yet you create a child with her." Stone filled his shot glass and chose to ignore Sonny.

"And you think that now that she is trying to save him that they will reconnect and she will choose him. Especially since you blame yourself for everything that has happened. She blames herself, you are both a mess." Sonny was slightly amused but very concerned for his brother.

"I took our child away from her. I can never give that to her again." Stone frowned. "She doesn't even know how much I wanted it. How could she?" Sonny looked at him with empathy.

"Tell her." He advised the young man.

"Naw man. She over analyzes everything. She will say that I pity her and I am only saying it because we lost our child. That I didn't even know about said child." He shrugged.

"I fucked up. I just want us to be as we have been best friends. I can't lose her. I need her in my life." Stone said sadly as he stared into the glass. It felt like the alcohol that he had consumed had hit him all at once. He stumbled off the stool.

"Let's shoot a game of pool I am all talked out." Sonny pushed him back onto the stool.

"I didn't fight with you about all that tequila but before we play you are going to get some water in ya." Sonny looked at Coleman. "I got it brother." He said as he poured two glasses and filled up a pitcher.

[b]

Chapter 9[b] Sonny and Stone were playing pool when she walked in with Brenda, Lainey and Kelly. They took a seat at the bar.

"Coleman Tequila and bring the bottle." Kelly said. It had been a long week. It was odd befriending a patient but she admired her strength. They were in the locker room talking and decided to have a drink.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite doctors and super model. Looks like y'all got a new recruit." He extended his hand to Robin.

"And you are darlin'?" Coleman smiled.

"Robin Scorpio. Nice shirt Coleman." She smiled.

"Scorpio huh? You wouldn't happen to be related to Commissioner Scorpio?" Robin smiled and bobbed her head up and down.

"Yep, he is my Uncle and he raised me. So he is more like a father." Coleman nodded. He seemed to back away which caused a chorus of laughter from the ladies. Stone looked at Sonny. He needed to get out of there but he loved hearing her laugh. He walked over to them. red

"Hello ladies." He smiled. His eyes fell on Robin easily. He drank her in. She was wearing a deep red sweater with a pair of form fitting dark blue jeans. He didn't hear the other woman speak. His eyes hooded and he bit his lip. Then he quickly snapped out of his reverie.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She looked at him.

"I was blowing off some steam." She looked at him.

"Sonny already gave me a lecture." He said awkwardly. He hated the awkward tension between them.

"I wasn't going to lecture you. I know you aren't taking anti-rejection drugs because you had a bone marrow transplant which takes on the immune system of the donor. Also your procedure was a new and improved procedure that didn't require radiation. You have been showing remarkable progress.

" He smiled. He loved her brain.

"Sorry it has just been a long day." She pulled him off to the side. "I meant to call you. My test came back negative." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Good.. Good. I am so happy but you have to get tested again in six months." She nodded. He ran his hand through his hair.

"So how is the treatment coming?" She looked at him as if to ask did he care.

"Not really but it is important to you and it is your protocol." Robin smiled.

"I was able to isolate a treatment and we started the treatment but the other day. Things didn't go quite as planned." She sighed.

"It was rough and Jason was remembering and he kissed me. Sam came in and accused me of things that were far off base. I almost hit her Stone. We started the treatment yesterday that continued today. It seems to be working but we have to keep him restrained. It is difficult but that is not my only concern. Carly checked out of the mental ward and she came to see her best friend ever. She went on her I ruined everyone's life tirade but I walked away. I am tired." He pulled her into a hug.

"I am sorry but I know you can handle her scrappy." She smiled at him.

"What is worse is that while Jason is recovering his memories I have discovered that he needs surgery. So I reached Dr. Noah Drake who cannot perform the surgery. It is also too risky for me to do alone. Noah referred me to his son but the jerk has yet to get back to me." She sighed.

"So you came out to Jake's looking sexy in come get me boots to let off some steam." She stepped away from him.

"You can say that." He missed her as soon as she separated from him. "How are you?" He asked.

"I am keeping myself busy. You?" She looked up at him.

"I will be okay." He shrugged.

"Excuse me I am looking for Dr. Scorpio?" A deep voice asked Coleman. "I was told by some rude nurse who goes by Epiphany that I would find her here." He gave the ladies at the bar a once over then smiled in approval. Stone and Robin turned to face the stranger. Robin was surprised by how attractive he was but she knew his type. She made her way over to him.

"I am Dr. Scorpio. You must be Dr. Drake? You keep pretty late business hours." She extended her hand.

"I was in Cabot and when I got your message I flew here. I looked at the scans and it looks challenging so I came." He looked her up and down. "Are you sure you are Dr. Scorpio? I was expecting an older man. You also look like you are barely 21." Robin smirked.

"Yet here you are practically leering. I take it most of your conquest are between the ages of 18 and 21." He let out a boisterous laugh.

"I think you and I will get along fine Dr. Scorpio. Shall we head to the lab or should we discuss the case here over a drink." Stone just observed the situation. He didn't like Patrick on principal.

"My office hours are over. There will be plenty of time for consultation in the morning. If you would like to have a drink you are free to do so." She walked away to rejoin her friends but they had joined Emily at the table with Sonny and Stone. She walked over to the table.

"So who is Doc Hot?" Kelly asked as she leaned in. "Patrick Drake, neurosurgeon extradonaire but to me he seems like an ass."

Kelly smiled. "His attitude doesn't matter." Lainey chuckled.

"Down girl. I hear he has bedded most of the woman at Manhattan General. " Kelly laughed and so did Lainey.

"Why is that a problem? It means I don't have to teach and could learn a few things along the way. Experience is a good teacher." Robin just shook her head.

"Whoring around does not make one good in bed." She suddenly had a flashback of Stone moaning on top of her as he stroked deep. She shook it off. Kelly grinned.

"Must have been one hell of a flashback." She raised her glass.

"Excuse me?" Robin looked at her.

"Honey you shivered." Kelly gave her a dimpled grin.

"I did not." Robin blushed but Stone just looked uncomfortable. Robin had to admit it has always been good with Stone but they were kids. Still they had a natural passion, they just understood the unspoken needs that each other had. That night in Paris was amazing.

"So Stone." Kelly looked at him. "I know Sonny's story. He's the Don and you are the straight laced brother but that is all I know. What is your story?" Stone looked at her. She was brazen but he kind of liked brazen.

"Sorry Kel, you will have to wait for the book, Cracked Stone." He smiled.

"I like that." Lainey said.

"I hate to chat and run but I have a date with a mattress." Stone stood. "I am calling a cab." He looked at Sonny and Robin. Robin stood.

"I will wait with you." He looked at her then shrugged. They walk out together.

Stone leaned up against the wall drunkenly as Robin watches him. She could tell that he had a lot on his mind but she refused to lose him in the capacity of best friend.

"You still have trouble letting new people in. You are the most laid back and well liked man that I know. Still you are so guarded when it comes to meeting new people." He frowned.

"I have been off the streets for ten years so I should be over it?" He looked at her.

"I didn't mean it like that. You aren't as guarded as you were then." She smiled.

"You made me a better person Robin. You made me care about things like right and wrong. Through your example I wanted to lead not follow." She moved to stand closer to him.

"You give me too much credit. That was all you." He put his arm around her.

"Nah kid, I am not going to let you short change yourself." They were interrupted.

"Touching." Patrick surveyed Robin once again. "Too bad you are taken." He winked then hopped into his Porsche and took off.

"You said he was a brain surgeon right?" Robin nodded. "Yet he is parking his Porsche curbside at Jake's?" Robin laughed.

"And what you only park yours at the Metro." He laughed out loud.

"My baby is in the garage and she is old. I restored her with my bare hands so she is worth a bit more now. I am not stupid enough to park her here." Robin looked at him.

"Yet you parked your Navigator here and will have to leave it." Stone nodded.

"Yeah but I work with the criminal element. They aren't gonna mess with mine. Jagger's, the gym doubles as a rec center." Robin knew all about his charitable work, helping kids like he was get off the treats while providing them with better choices than he had.

"Speaking of I need a favor. Ned is out of town, I need you to talk to Edward and Tracy with me. So back when I was on the street there were a lot of in roads programs. I want to start one here in Port Chuckles. The goal is to work with the local colleges to get high school students interested in college by allowing them to participate in college activities. Some classes, some student union fund raisers, etc. Once in college and also for some college students we set them up with internships. ELQ, I have a few slots I am willing to give at LnB." Robin grinned proudly.

"Of course. I will do what I can. I will even talk to Alan about internships in hospital administration." Stone smiled down at her.

"I can always count on you to have my back." The cab pulled up. He looked at her for a long moment. "Enjoy your night." He pulled himself away. She watched him stumble to the cab thinking it was going to hurt in the morning.


End file.
